A Little Gift for Dobe
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Naruto. Fic spesial White Day. SasuNaru spesial. One shoot.. R n R?


**A Little Gift for Dobe**

.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

Rate : cukup T. Jangan paksa saya keluarkan yang M..

Warning : AU, Shou-Ai, little OOC, sedikit gaje, POV yang selalu berubah-ubah **Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

A Little gift for Dobe © Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro

Summary :

"Mungkin aku tidak romantis, tapi percaya atau tidak, hanya inilah caraku membalas kasih sayangmu."

* * *

**Author's Note :**

.

Hello... Happy **White Day**. Apa ada yang merayakannya?

XD

.

Ah, baiklah. Sebelum saya mulai menulis cerita pertamanya, perlu saya ingatkan bahwa saya bukan spesialis cerita romance. Saya spesialis cerita pembunuhan, hurt, masokisme, dan psikopatisme. Jadi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ada readers yang kurang dapat feel saat membaca fic ini.

Ini adalah sekuel dari **My Valentine**, sesuai dengan White Day's Rules : Siapa yang diberi cokelat pada hari Valentine, wajib memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang disukainya pada hari putih.

.

Enjoy~~

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

.

_**Konoha Inter High. Sabtu, 13 Maret. 2.45 pm**_

**.**

Seperti biasa, pada jam-jam segini seharusnya siswa unggulan yang teladan masih harus asik belajar. Namun tidak begitu keadaannya dengan siswa kelas XII-3 Konoha Inter High. Hanya di kelas inilah, semua pelajaran yang tidak terlalu penting tidak pernah diajarkan. Karena seluruh siswanya tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata. Hanya siswa di kelas inilah yang membuktikan bahwa tak semua orang tampan tidak berotak.

.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan ide akan memberikan apa saat White Day esok?" tanya Rock Lee dengan semangat saat kami berenam berdiskusi.

"White day? Merepotkan." Shikamaru menggaruk telinganya malas.

"Haha, aku juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kan yang mendapatkan cokelat hanya kau, Naruto!!" seru Kiba.

"Hei, jangan curang. Yang diberikan cokelat oleh Hinata memang aku, tapi kan kau yang memakannya, Kiba!!" protes Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, sementara Neji menegangkan lehernya.

"Adikku... Memberikan cokelat padamu, kuning?!" bentak Neji dengan syndrome sister-complex akutnya.

"Kalian berisik!" bentak Sasuke tak kalah keras, membuat Neji memandang kedua mata hitamnya.

Sejenak mereka semua terdiam.

"Kiba, menurutku sebaiknya kamu yang memberikan hadiah kepada Hinata. Jangan bawa-bawa Naruto!!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Biasa aja dong, Sas. Jangan berlebihan kayak gitu. Kamu kok kayaknya nggak rela banget kalau Naruto kasih hadiah ke Hinata..." rutuk Kiba.

"Tsk. Terserah."

"Ah, aku nggak perduli juga. Walaupun aku kurang setuju jika Hinata dekat-dekat dengan lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab," sahut Neji membuang muka.

"Kamu sendiri, Sas. Apa ada rencana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"He? Aku? Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan tak acuh.

"Kamu tidak laku ya? Sampai tidak ada yang memberikan cokelat?" ejek Kiba.

"Dia dapat cokelat kok!" bela Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe. Aku tidak menyukai makanan manis." Sasuke mengetuk kepala Naruto pelan.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Bahkan ketukan di kepalanya tidak dihiraukan. Ia terlalu fokus dengan lelaki yang sebulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, pantas saja kau menolak pemberian Haruno. Eh tapi, Sasuke.. Kalau ada seseorang yang kamu sukai, lalu ia memberikan cokelat padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Hm, bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah. Mumpung kita membahas masalah seperti ini. Jangan kau pelit seperti itu."

"Masalah cengeng, maksudmu?"

"Apalah kau sebut itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu," pinta Rock Lee (sangat) memaksa.

"Cih. Mungkin aku akan berpura-pura mau menerima cokelat di hadapannya, kemudian saat ia tidak melihat, cokelat itu akan aku buang." Sasuke berkata dengan soknya, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru mulai memburam pandangannya.

"Hei, kau kejam juga. Serius tuh?" tanya Shika.

"Hn."

.

.

Terdiam.

Semua terdiam.

Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada kursi disampingnya. Kursi tempat pria bermata biru indah itu duduk.

.

.

"Naruto?" tanya Kiba saat melihat sosok Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto yang semula menunduk, kini menatap kelima kawannya dengan barisan gigi yang rapi.

"Cuaca diluar sangat indah. Mungkin aku akan menikmati sejenak angin diluar sana. Karena sepertinya cuaca agak memanas disini."

"Oh, oke." Kiba hanya terheran-heran melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Shikamaru menghela nafas dan berbisik pada Neji.

"Terlalu dipaksakan."

"Ya."

.

Sementara itu, Tuan Uchiha si biang masalah, hanya bisa diam menatap punggung pria yang kini tertunduk di jendela itu.

'Kau bodoh, Sasuke...' batinnya menggeram.

* * *

**A Little Gift for Dobe**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

**.**

Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke hanya berpura-pura?

Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Kenapa ia menerima cokelatku? Untuk apa? Biar aku senang?

Lalu kenapa ia mengambil ciuman pertamaku?

Ciuman pertama yang membuatku deg-degan...

Ciuman yang membuat aku bahagia..

Sekaligus ciuman yang menyakitkan..

.. jika aku mengingat ucapannya tadi siang.

Sasuke..

.

_Been feeling lost can't find a word to say.. Spending all my times, stuck in yesterday.. Where you are is where I want to be.. Oh next to you, and you next to me.._

Sebuah dering telepon yang sangat kukenal membuatku sedikit menoleh pada Samsung Omnia berwarna oranye yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur.

Kuabaikan panggilan itu.

Karena aku tahu, nada yang berbunyi tadi adalah nada yang kupasang khusus jika Sasuke meneleponku.

Aku hanya memandangnya hingga telpon itu mati.

xxxxoooOOOoooxxxx

.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya handphone itu berbunyi. Mengeluarkan nada dering yang sama.

Dasar Uchiha keras kepala. Desisku.

"Ha-halo?"

"_HEI DOBE!!! DARIMANA AJA HEH?! TELPONKU KOK NGGAK DIANGKAT?!! BAKA!!!"_ bentaknya yang sukses membuatku menjauhkan telinga dari speaker.

"Kututup nih." Aku merutuk.

"_Hn. Terserah. Aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ke tempat ramen di palang 3. Kalau kamu tutup, kuanggap itu penolakan."_

"Ramen di palang 3? Ramen Ichiraku, maksudmu?"

"_Baka. Memangnya ada berapa penjual ramen disana?!"_

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit. Aku hanya memastikan."

"_Hn."_

"Cih. 'Hn' saja bisanya.

"_Bodoh. Usoratonkachi sepertimu tak akan mengerti jika tidak berfikir seribu kali."_

"Apa kamu bilang, pantat ayam?"

"_Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter THT, kumis."_

"Hei Teme jelek. Jangan menyulut perang denganku. Apa kau tak puas menghancurkan hatiku tadi siang?"

Akhirnya. Aku mengatakan kekesalanku padanya.

"_Sampai besok, Dobe. Kutunggu di pintu 1 jam 12 siang. Kalau kau telat semenit saja, kita batal makan disana. Dan kalau kau bisa menggunakan otakmu untuk berfikir ada apa di hari esok, akan kuberikan kau hadiah. Jaa~~"_

"Dasar Te—"

"TUT.. TUT.. TUT.."

Telepon putus sebelum aku menyutujui untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan pantatku di sisi kanan tempat tidurku. Hhh, Sasuke bodoh. Apa ia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Apa ia tahu betapa tersiksanya aku setiap kali memikirkannya? Karena aku ingin selalu bertemu dengannya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Hanya mengejekku.

"Hei, Tuan berhati dingin. Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku? Mengajakku kencan, atau akan mempermalukanku?" tanyaku pada sebuah foto di dalam figura yang kuletakkan di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Aku membuang nafas sekali lagi. Dan sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone-ku.

"_Aku cuma ingin minta maaf, Naruto. Lagipula, besok kan sebulan kita jadian."_

.

He?

Sudah sebulan? Secepat itukah?

Astaga. Demi Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal seperti itu?

Hihihi, dasar Teme. Mengajak kencan kok malah memilih Ichiraku ramen.. Dasar Tuan-sangat-tidak-romantis.

Tapi biarlah. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia sudah mulai berubah.

.

...Karena kali ini dia menyebut namaku.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV **

**.**

Baka Aniki.

Apa-apaan dia mengirimkan sms menggelikan pada Dobe?! Meskipun ya, aku ingin minta maaf, tapi kenapa harus dia yang mengatakannya pada si pirang itu? Mana pakai menyebut-nyebut namanya, pula.

Dasar sial.

Aku mendengus tanpa henti.

Bisa-bisa ia menghancurkan image yang aku ciptakan. Tapi sepertinya cap tangan di pipinya akan membuat dia jera.

.

Aku menghempaskan diriku diatas tempat tidur. Membuang nafas seberat-beratnya, dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna perak dari kantungku.

Aku menatap dalam benda itu.

Tadi sore aku tak sengaja menemukannya di sebuah toko di dekat rumah. Kuharap pas dengan jari manis si Dobe. Karena aku ingin ia memakai benda yang bertuliskan namaku itu.

.

Sejujurnya kuungkapkan, aku masih kesal dengan sikap bodohku tadi siang. Aku sadar benar kalau tadi siang aku terpancing dengan ucapan Rock Lee hingga membuatnya terluka. Mungkin perlu sedikit kuceritakan bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kami berdua.

Aku dan Naruto memang menyatakan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu, namun hanya sebatas itu.

Setelah hari itu pun kami tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Kami melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah dengan jadwal kegiatan kami. Hanya saja, kami tak pernah berlaku layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Segala macam 'pujian' masih sering kami lontarkan. Dan terkadang aku merasa, kejadian di bawah bintang itu hanyalah mimpi yang tak pernah menjadi realita.

xxxxoooOOOoooxxxx

.

"Otouto-chan…" panggil Itachi tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"Dipanggil Kaa-san tuh. Ditunggu di bawah."

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Disuruh buang sampah." Ia menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Eh? Bukannya kali ini giliranmu, Aniki?"

"Aku sudah ijin. Lagipula aku ada tugas malam ini.."

"Oh, ganbatte ne!"

Ia tersenyum. Guratan di pipinya semakin terlihat.

"Hei, tugas apa? Bukankah kau sedang dalam rangka libur semester?" Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tugas melayani Dei-chan.." sahutnya sembari menutup pintu saat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

.

Sejenak ia membiarkan pintu itu tertutup dalam kebisuan. Hingga berselang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan kepalanya yang mendongak.

"Lakukan saja ya, Otouto-chan. Ja~~"

Ia segera menutup pintu usai mengatakan hal itu. Membuat guling yang kulempar menghantam belakang pintu dan menimpa bantal yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkapar di lantai.

Tsk. Dasar menyebalkan.

* * *

_**Pintu 1 palang kereta api Konohagakure main street. Minggu, 14 Maret. 12.10 pm**_

_**.**_

Cih. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam 12 tapi makhluk itu kok belum datang juga. Sadarkah ia bahwa aku sudah menunggu hamper setengah jam disini? Cuaca yang panas sudah membakar ubun-ubunku hingga aku ingin menyiapkan sambutan manis untuk kedatangannya nanti.

Sebuah pesan baru masuk ke dalam hpku. Kuharap itu dia.

"_Sasuke-kun, bagimana jawabanmu tentang cokelatku waktu itu? Bisakah kita bertemu? Haruno."_

Ternyata bukan. Malah cewek itu yang mengirimkan SMS padaku.

"_Aku bahkan tak merasa mendapatkan cokelat darimu."_

Aku menyandarkan diri ke tiang palang pintu 1. Suara kereta api yang bising menyamarkan sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat aku suka.

"..Ke!! Sasuke!!!" teriaknya sembari berlari.

"Hn. Seperti biasa. Kau telat."

"Ma-maaf. Ayo kita pergi kesana."

Aku tak bergeming. Ia terengah-engah menghampiriku. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup peluh. Bajunya sedikit berantakan. Sepatu kets-nya tidak terikat. Ajaib ia berlari sejauh itu tanpa jatuh.

"Cih." Aku membuang muka.

"Astaga, kau marah, Sas?! Maafkan aku, oke?!" Ia sedikit berteriak kecewa.

Aku diam.

"Tadi aku disuruh Ayah sebentar. Aku sudah mau berangkat jam setengah 12. Tapi karena membantu Ayah, aku agak telat. Maaf, oke?!" serunya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah mengeluarkan 'Hn'-mu, apa itu artinya kita akan pergi kesana?"

"Bodoh."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, jelek?!"

"Kalau kau sudah bisa bernafas dengan benar, kita pergi."

Ia terdiam. Aku membiarkannya mengatur nafas hingga tenang. Aku bersyukur suara peringatan pintu palang terdengar begitu nyaring, karena menyamarkan suara degup jantungku yang berdetak kian cepat.

"Ayo."

Aku berjalan membelakanginya. Mengepalkan tanganku di dalam saku dan menggenggam benda putih bundar yang kurasa pas pada ukuran jarinya.

"Dasar Mr. Sok cool.." desisnya.

"Hn?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hn."

* * *

_**Ramen Ichiraku – Palang 3. Minggu, 14 Maret. 01.15 pm**_

.

"Kau tak makan, Sasuke? Enak lho!!" serunya sembari memasukkan ramen itu suap demi suap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah..." Ia berkata dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Habiskan dulu, usoratonkachi."

"Heh?!! Dasar Teme sinting. Kau cepat sekali sih berubah. Semalam sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengeja namaku dengan benar..." rutuknya.

Aku mendengus. Mana bisa kukatakan itu ulah Aniki. Bisa-bisa ia menangis disini. Apalagi memang benar yang kukatakan kemarin. Cokelat pemberiannya kuberikan pada Aniki.

"Hn."

"Kau tak pernah belajar ya, pantat ayam?"

"Cih."

"Oh, sekarang berubah jadi 3 huruf. Tambah lagi, paman!!" serunya sambil berdiri, meminta mangkuk ketiganya. Saat itulah, saat yang tepat bagiku menyusupkan cincin diatas mejanya. Dan semoga ia menyadarinya.

"Itadakimasu!!" serunya riang dan dengan semangat ia memakan ramennya.

Apa kau melihatnya, Naruto?

"Hei, apa yang kau pandang, Teme?" tegurnya.

Aku membuang muka. Namun aku terus meliriknya. Apa kau mendengarnya, Naruto?

Ia terus memakan ramen-ramen itu hingga habis seluruhnya.

"Huff, kenyang."

"Hn."

Ayo lihat, Naruto! Ke meja di depanmu.

"Setelah ini kita kemana, Sasuke?"

"Baka! Apa kau tak melihat?!" teriakku setengah kesal.

"He, apa? Jangan marah-marah!!" serunya tak kalah keras.

Pemilik warung dan anak perempuannya hanya memandang kami.

"Apa kau tak merasa melihat sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Apa?" Ia bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Diatas meja?!!!" seruku menekankan kata-kata 'diatas meja'.

.

Ia menoleh keatas meja, dan menemukan cincin itu.

"Cincin?"

"Hn."

"Paman, apa ada pengunjung yang ketinggalan cincinnya?!" seru Naruto yang membuat aku hampir jatuh dari dudukku.

"Hn. Kau pulang sendirian saja, Dobe!" seruku kesal sembari membayar 3 mangkuk ramen Naruto dan meninggalkannya keluar dari warung.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Naruto pelan.

* * *

.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke..."

Aku mendengarnya berlari di belakangku. Namun aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Sasuke!!! Berhenti dulu dong!!!" pintanya.

Aku tetap berjalan. Aku kesal padanya. Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku sudah susah payah menyampaikannya?

"ARIGATOU, TEME!!!!" teriaknya, membuat langkahku dan langkah beberapa orang terhenti.

"Hn?" tanyaku saat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Arigatou buat mi ramennya..." sahutnya.

Aku kembali membuang muka. Ia masih tidak menyadarinya.

"...dan cincin itu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku membiarkannya mendekat dan kurasakan ia sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Itu hadiah yang indah. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana harus membalasnya."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kulihat wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Hn. Apa kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanyaku sinis.

"Sebulan kita jadian?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Apa kau melamarku?"

Aku terperanjat.

"Hah?! Kau kira kita umur berapa? Pikir lagi, baka!"

"Jadi, apa dong?"

Whats? Demi Kami-sama. Kenapa aku memiliki kekasih yang polos bin bodoh begini?

.

.

"Jangan katakan, kau memberiku hadiah white day."

Aku terus melangkah di depannya. "Hn."

Memang itu, Dobe!

"Kenapa? Padahal kau kan membuang cokelat pemberianku," lirihnya.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak membuangnya!" seruku sambil terus berjalan.

"Jadi kau memakannya?" tanyanya girang.

Kuasumsikan mata biru safir yang indah itu berbinar-binar. "Jangan mimpi!!"

"Ne~~ kau membingungkanku, Teme. Jadi kau apakan cokelat itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!!" seruku berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

.

Naruto mengejarku. Mengejar dengan sepatu kets yang tidak terikat, hingga ia tersandung dan menubruk punggungku.

Great! Ia sukses membuat hidung mancungku mencium jalanan.

"Hehehe, gomenne, Teme~~" sahutnya dengan wajah polos dan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hn." Aku berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Caramu membingungkan. Kenapa sih tak kau berikan saja langsung?"

"Kau tahu, Dobe. Bahkan dengan seribu kali berpikir pun kamu tidak akan mengerti jika kujelaskan jawabannya," rutukku.

"Kau selalu begini, Teme. Tak bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, panggillah.."

"Dobe."

"Tsk. Teme"

Aku berdiri dan beranjak dari hadapannya.

Meninggalkannya.

"Teme!!"

"Hn."

Ia berlari dan mengecup pipiku.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini."

"Hn."

Ia berjalan di depanku, dan lagi-lagi kutarik tangannya.

"Te-teme?" tanyanya tergugup saat menatap mata onyx hitamku.

Pandangan kami bertemu. "Panggil namaku, Dobe."

"Sa..Sasuke?"

Kupagut dagu imut itu, kupegang pipinya lembut.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

.

Kukecup bibir merah muda yang mungil itu. Pipinya bersemu, mata biru indahnya tertutup.

Hari ini adalah hari untuk kami berdua. Tak ada yang satupun dapat memisahkan kami ataupun merusak hari ini. Pandangan heran daro orang-orang di sekeliling kami, atau bahkan kereta yang melaju kencang disebelah kami.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

.

Happy White Day..

.

Saya udah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Sempat ada yang menyarankan untuk tidak mempublish fic ini karena fandom Naruto masih 'panas' karena kedatangan Junk Fict. Tapi jiwa Fudanshi saya tak bisa dihentikan.

.

Saya hanya berharap para readers tak keberatan untuk me-**Review.**

.

Arigatou~~


End file.
